Sunglasses are often displayed for retail sale on a vertical rotatable rack. Many vertical rows of sunglasses are displayed to the individual with a frame portion including the lenses facing the consumer. An identifying tag connected to the nose bridge or the intersection of a side temple and the lens frame portion includes indicia identifying the sunglasses by manufacturer, price, bar code, address of manufacturer, stock number and/or other identifying indicia.
When an individual is desirous of purchasing a pair of sunglasses, the sunglasses are removed from the display rack and placed on the face of the potential purchaser. A mirror on the display rack is used to display the image of a potential purchaser wearing the sunglass product.
In the instance where a hang tag is connected to the sunglasses in the area between the temple portion and the lens frame portion, it is difficult to fully extend the temple portion to its normally intended position of extension such that the sunglasses may be properly fitted on the face of the potential purchaser. This is because the string, connecting wire or other attachment piece is normally cinched into a space between the temple portion and lens frame portion such that the tag is not removable from the body of the sunglasses.
A reduced width portion of the temple portion which fits into a recess in the lens frame portion of the sunglasses is normally used to hang the sales tag or indicia tag of the sunglasses. In this position, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to fully extend the temple portion into its position of normal use due to the trapping of the string or other portion connecting the hang tag to the sunglasses in the gap between the temple portion and lens frame portion. The presence of the string between the temple portion and frame portion forces the temple portion inwardly towards the opposite temple portion so that the potential consumer never can achieve a proper positioning of the temple portion into its intended position.
This possibly prevents the consumer from properly fitting the sunglasses due to the forced inward angle location of the temple portion. Even if the consumer is able to force the sunglasses onto their face, the angled inwardly positioned temple portion will be uncomfortable, potentially dissuading the consumer from ultimately purchasing the sunglasses.
This problem in marketing of sunglasses has been a hindrance to sales in the sunglass industry.